The present invention is directed to an edging member or assembly for lawns and gardens, with the edging being used as a divider such as for lawns and gardens.
Edging is used as a divider between areas, such as between lawn or garden areas and landscaped areas in which mulch, rocks or other materials are placed for landscape design purposes. Conventional edging is constructed of metal or plastic material that forms a vertical wall and is positioned and retained by stakes and/or by the edging itself being driven into the ground. Such edging is often dislocated due to shifting in the ground, such as from freeze-thaw cycles, and/or must be readjusted. Conventional edging and the associated stakes may present a trip or other type of hazard as they project from the ground and include sharp edges or corners. In addition, due to the generally upright manner in which the edging is installed lawn mowers are not able to cut grass that is immediately adjacent the vertical wall defined by the edging such that additional lawn maintenance steps must be performed, such as trimming of the grass.